


Payment Is Due

by flickawhip



Series: Wrestling Fallout [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Based off an old proposal my own Wrestling team floated, clearly it didn't happen.AU.(PS: for those wondering what 'No means No' is hinting at... Steph basically got jumped and mugged.)





	Payment Is Due

The girl is angry even as she leaves the house, knowing what had happened, and why, she had asked the woman. 

“Whoever did this to you is going to pay. Big time.”

The promise had been made and, since the girl was refusing to move, she had left to find the man. Nobody had quite expected that they would come into work and find a man on his knees and clutching his manhood so tightly.

“No means no, fuckhead.”

The words came sharply and the girl growled. 

“You touch her again I’ll rip your fucking head off...”

She had moved away, making her way home to the other woman. She had entered to find Stephanie was still curled on the sofa, no longer crying, but silent, miserable. 

“Steph?”

She had moved closer, gently resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder, hating her sudden sobbing even as she moved to lift the woman into her lap, tucking her safely in her arms, moving them only when Stephanie was relaxed enough to aid her, carrying her to bed tenderly, curling herself into Stephanie’s side, her voice soft.

“I’ll call Lita and Mickie tomorrow.... you’ll need their company.... and maybe they can help us find out how I can protect you properly.”

“Just... hold me... please.”

The girl had agreed softly, tucking Stephanie against her again, kissing her forehead gently.

“Try to rest darling, I’m here now...”


End file.
